Undisclosed Desires
by EmFamousNerd16
Summary: Not your average love story. A darker twist filled with violence and lust. Can two lovers have it all in a time of war? Rated M.
1. Lupercalia

**Chapter One: **

_**Lupercalia**_

**I**

The courier sat on the outcroppings of cottonwood cove, watching the men of the Legion go about their day. She fiddled with the crude metal circle she carried. She had become fascinated with the thing. Turning it over in her fingers examining the bull on its one side. That man, Vulpes, had given it to her on the Strip. Insisting she meet with his Caesar. Well she knew of _this _Caesar. Knew of his opinion of women. Did she even want to deal with a man like that? Let alone over hundred of them.

Then again the NCR hadn't been to kind either. Asking her to aid in situations with little to no back up. Plus that Sergeant at Searchlight wanted her to bug and gather intel on the very people she was meeting with. To trusting those NCR. She felt expendable to them, a thought she didn't care to entertain much. Would Caesar be the same? What made him so different from the NCR. Why did it matter anyway, She had gotten to that snake Benny, and retrieved that stupid chip for that pompous Mr. House. Getting her bonus and advance, her job complete. She could go back to doing what she did best. being a Courier.

She stared out at the Legion men, they were so organized. Every person appeared to have a purpose, everyone moving together like a machine. She stood, pocketing the Mark Of Caesar, her curiosity peaked and her mind made up. She'd go meet this mighty Caesar.

It hadn't been as easy as she had anticipated. The men questioning her at every turn. At least she had gotten to speak with the head Centurion, with that Gods awful name. His pale face matching his armor as she showed him the NCR bug. He had given her something to work with though. False reports, they'd work well. Served that NCR fellow right. Getting some random stranger to do his dirty work. And to top the day off, she had to surrender all of her belongings. Not to mention two guards where escorting her. Really? They had taken her Katana and Ten Millimeter, how dangerous could she be? The man definitely had a complex. Gods why did she EVEN bother?

When she finally reached Caesar's tent, he sat on an elaborate throne. Sickening really, she scanned around, her eyes resting upon a familiar face, Vulpes Inculta. She shifted uncomfortably under his glare. Maybe he wasn't so friendly.

"well isn't it the Courier whose accomplished so much in so little time " Caesar said drawing her attention to him.

"so, I killed a guy for trying to kill me. I don't understand how that is important to in the wastes all the time."

Caesar considered her words.

" Courier, it is important to me. Because it shows determination, you survived being shot, you get up and track the man responsible across the Mojave. when you put your mind to something. It gets done, I like that. Plus, Mars has giving you a second chance. I believe in those"

His eyes shot to Vulpes. Who stood watching the conversation.

" Take Vulpes Inculta. During a take over he broke ranks and gained me a victory. My other men wanted him crucified for going against direct orders. I however saw something in him. Saw his potential, now he is the Master of my Frumentarii. You see I know potential when I see it. "

_Shit_ the man really knew how to sell it.

"First off. I have a name, it's Faye. And secondly, what would you have me do?"

**II**

The sun shone down on the Mojave. Two lone figures walked unfazed by the bright light.

"what kind of name is Dead Seas? "

Faye jogged behind Vulpes, her short stature making it difficult to keep up with the Frumentarii.

" It is the name he was given. He earned it, as we all have. "

She tried to shorten the distance between them, hitting a rock in the process.

" ow, dammit.. Why is yours latin and his isn't? "

Vulpes stopped, Faye ramming into his back. He turned his head.

" This conversation, is one I would rather have at a later time. You must focus on the task at hand. "

Faye distanced herself, unsure of his temperament. If he was anything like the others she'd be berated for her inferiority,and lack of intelligence. But it never came, Vulpes continued on his path ahead of her. His silence seeping into her ears, dripping into her throat.

"so... We are just checking in, at Nelson? "

"yes, we will speak with Dead Sea's. And deliver Lord Caesar 's plans. "

Vulpes slowed his pace as they approached their destination. The guard hurried towards them.

"have you come to die profligates! "

Vulpes raised his hand.

"Ave, I come with word from Lord Caesar."

The guard stared at Vulpes, Unsure of his words. Faye peeked from her place behind Him, eager to see the transaction. The guard noticed her, and took an aggressive stance.

"Who are you? and if you are legion why do you travel with a profligate whore?"

Faye ears perked up, at the guards words.

"Hey!..."

Vulpes placed his hand in front of her, still maintaining eye contact with the guard.

"be still…Courier, I am Vulpes Inculta, Master of the Frumentarii. I wish to speak with Decuanus Dead Seas."

At sound of his name being spoken, the guard changed his stance and ushered them ahead. Faye looked around, seeing that Nelson had once been a town. its charred remains leaving ghostly shadows of it past.

**III**

Gaining entrance to Camp Forlorn Hope was an easy one. It was getting out that had Faye nervous. She ducked behind a tent as bullets Whizzed by her. _Fuck_. She had planed on her stealth to get her by but as misfortune would have it, nothing went as she had planned. She weaved her way through the cluster of fabric, and took her shot. _three down, gods know how many left. _

As she silently celebrated, pain flared through her bicep. She could feel the hot fluid trailing down her arm . Preoccupied with it she did not hear the footsteps approaching her until she heard the click of a rifle. She reached for her Katana whirling around slicing her would be attackers arm off. Blood spewing across her face. She moved from her hiding spot, slinking into the tent. The NCR medic looking towards her reaching for his side arm, but she was faster, taking his head off.

Faye continued moving from tent to tent, as silently as possible. Her eyes darting around the camp , in search of her comrade. she needed to meet up with him and get out of the hell hole she had created. She moved inside her last tent, empty. as she turned to leave, the wind knocked out of her as an NCR soldier tackled her. Her head slammed to the ground with a crack, her head spinning. she heard the soldier mumble something her hearing fading out. she felt cold hands wrap around her neck. she tried to right her vision her hands missing their mark as she sluggishly hit at her attacker.

Fresh air cascaded in her lungs as the hands pulled away from her. The weight of the soldier still on her, she focused to his face. his hands wrapped around a pale arm. His eyes widening with the pressure. Vulpes' blue eyes focused on Faye as he pulled the man away from her. she scurried out from under him sitting up right. She turned to the Soldier and watched as death slowly seeped into his vision. His choking sending chills down her spine. She watched vulpes, as he tightened his grip , his muscles flexing in his arms. The soldier's body became limp. Vulpes held on for a heartbeat longer, releasing the man, the body fell to Faye's knees, his face in the dirt.

Vulpes took in her frazzled sight. the blood of her victims splattered all over her, sweat trickling down her chest mixing with said blood, her breath ragged from her near death, encounter. she was a sight to hold. He stepped towards her his eyes never leaving as he flipped the soldier to his back. Vulpes knelt drawing his Ripper, plunging it in the mans chest. Faye's eyes widened with curiosity as she watched him rip open the skin and cracking the bone. His hands dug around the cavity he had created, and pulled out the mans heart. Vulpes tilted his head eyes still on her, He brought up the red muscle to his mouth and dug a large bite out with his teeth. Faye watched him chew, blood dripping from his chin. his hand extending toward her. she eyed the thing unsure. Vulpes nudged his hand toward her mouth. The copper smell intoxicating Faye leaned in and took an equal bite. Her stomach growling with acceptance, she hadn't eaten in all day.

**IV **

The sharp shards of wood, flew towards Faye. Her hacking only making it worse as she attacked her imaginary foe. She stood outside the weather station, sparing with the wooden dummies. Her frustration boiling over. The whole situation reeked, this place wore on her. the jeers the looks. She should have thought before she stepped into this fort. It was one thing after the other. Sure she didn't have the chip, but Caesar still wanted her to bring House down. She was fine with it the man was an idiot. with his damned ideals of civilisation, it was too idealistic. You had to make sacrifices, something Mr House wasn't to keen on. She was just pissed, She felt manipulated by everyone, The NCR, The Legion. Frankly she was sick of it, But she had picked her side. The damage done, she couldn't return to the way things were. she had a bounty on her head now.

"Your. Technique, is all wrong. "

Vulpes Inculta smooth voice invaded her self-pity. _Fuck, Do I have to deal with you too!_

"Yeah. Well, Its gotten me this far."

Another hack, to the shoulder of the wood. Vulpes stared at her back, following her movement. She really was awful, the way she held her blade. It was a Miracle of Mars that she'd even survived to this point.

"Amazing, actually. If my memory serves me well, I recall. you sustained many injuries from your assault on Camp Forlorn Hope. Such a simple task, really"

_Okay you know what._ Just because she didn't have a weapon between her legs did not mean she was incapable. She turned on Vulpes, ready to lay into him. Then she was met with his smile. a genuine smile. _Son. Of. A. Bitch. _In the month she spent with the Legion, shed only spoke to this man a handful of times. Yet he already knew how to get her goat. _Am I that transparent? _Or maybe he was just _That _good at what he did.

Vulpes stood smiling at her. She was a pleasure, to jest with. Her wit nearly revealing his, It was refreshing. It pleased him when Lord Caesar had insisted he keep an eye on her, at least he didn't have to deal with the Brute anymore. Thank Mars. He had thought it would have been some babysitting job, but he kept his distance, observing her. She was different, Intelligent, not like the other women of the waste. However she made a habit, of challenging the other men, that would _have _to be corrected. Clearing his throat he stepped towards the figure.

"It is imperative that you, either kill or immobilize your enemy, quickly. There are, arteries. Here, Under the clavicle, here in the inner thigh. And of course in the neck. These arteries supply large amounts of blood to the heart and body. If you sever those, your enemy, will no longer be a threat."

Faye blinked, did her ears deceive her. There was no malice, no disgust in his voice. He was speaking _to_ her.


	2. I might be dead Tomorrow

**A.N: here be smut :)**

Sleep evaded Faye she laid restless on her lumpy bed roll. Thoughts of the upcoming battle swimming in her head. She rolled to her side, then to her back. Her Nerves getting the best of her.

"damn it, "

She sat up, running shaky fingers through her frazzled hair.

_A walk_ that's what she needed, something to ease her jumbled mind and calm her nerves. She stepped out into the dry desert air. The moon caused the crimson tents to shine like fresh blood. Blood, she had seen so much of it. She would see more by sunrise. With a shake of her head she headed up towards Caesar's tent. Faye thought back to her recent visit with him, the look on his face. The lust for blood. In her time with the Legion she was truly afraid of Caesar then. Afraid of what he had planned for her.

Her head swooned and drifted. she needed to sit. glancing around for a place, she noticed a handful of Legionnaires huddled around a small fire speaking among themselves. Could she sit with them, would they allow her. Even if Caesar, Lucius, and Vulpes thought highly of her, not all Legion shared the thought .

"_femina. _You should be resting for tomorrow. _"_

The sound jolted her from her thoughts, she jumped around to find Vulpes studying her. His blue eyes full of, curiosity.

"I…..I…couldn't sleep.." she stared at the ground her arm crossed over her chest rubbing its opposite.

"that...Is understandable. Walk with me."

He waved his hand in front of him, Faye took a hesitant step towards him, Soon their cadence was in rhythm, and Faye eased a bit. Before she knew it her body relaxed and her mind walked in silence taking in the sights of the camp. Faye caught Vulpes stealing glances of her. She became hyper aware of the way his eyes skimmed over her breasts and hips. She had seen such displays from the other men, but the thought of Vulpes lusting for her stirred something deep inside. _his rough hands sliding down too my hips, pushing himself deep inside me._ Faye shoved the idea aside, she had a battle to think about. Now was not the time for idle lust.

As if he could read her mind his hand slide to the small of her back, ceasing her steps. She looked towards him his eyes locking to hers.

"join me, inside?"

His head turning towards the tent to his side. _His tent_. Faye's heart pounded in her ears, had he just invited her inside? Faye stepped into the tent. Vulpes close behind her. The inside was simple. His armor placed with care in the corner, next to a small altar to Mars. A large table in the center covered with a sizable map of the Dam. Her eyes caught sight of his bed, its sheets flowing like a crimson river. Her eyes shifted back to the altar.

" I didn't peg you as the religious type."

" We ALL worship Mars."

Faye frowned,. she stared at the Altar a sigh escaping her. It was the little things that frustrated her, made her feel stupid.

"Something troubles you?"

"I , its nothing. ."

He turned to see her examining his Alter, sadness spread on her features. A strange pain sunk into his chest. He tried pushing it down only to have it seep back up,. He had the sudden urge to touch her. She flinched as his fingers glanced her shoulder. She looked past him to his table.

" So! Is this the plan for tomorrow?"

Faye Stepped towards the table staring down at the map. Vulpes stepped behind her leaning his arm in front of her.

"This is where you will enter, The Bru...Legate will go ahead of you with a small squad, to secure the administration building. With your smaller frame and stealth, you will be the one to find General Oliver, and end him."

Faye turned to him, studying his face. it shone with excitement, he was in his element. Speaking, planning and strategics. She wouldn't put it past him that he was the mastermind behind the thing. She could see the gears turning in his head, His eyes suddenly meeting hers. Being the risk taker that she was, Faye eased towards him. She felt his hand slide up to her chin, tilting it ever so slightly. His lips meeting hers in a modest way. She responded by catching his lower lip in her teeth. A deep growl erupting from him. Faye felt herself be turned and placed on the table, her legs wrapping around vulpes' hips. His hands tangling into her loose hair, deepening their kiss. He ground his hips into her, a moan escaping the both of them at the contact. It was Vulpes' who broke away.

"Vuuulllpppeess"

"Faye.. If we, continue this..you should know…"

She met his lips again, He gripped her hair tighter pulling her head back, his mouth kissing along her jugular. She bucked her hips into his, causing him to release her hair and grab them. Pulling her closer his arousal pressing against her. His hands dipped into the sides of her pants, tugging at them. Faye lost in the feel of his hands did not notice him remove her pants untill she felt his fingers slid past the elastic of her panties and gently touch her folds.

"please.."

His fingers dipped inside of her wet entrance, his member harding at the velvet feel of her. He had wanted to touch and enjoy her, but with how soaked she was he couldn't bare it, he had to be inside her. Vulpes retracted his hand, Faye whimpering at the loss his touch. Vulpes scooped her up and carried her to his bed. she laid there watching him remove his tunic, tracing his scars with her eyes. she felt his warmth again as he straddled her his erection posed at her entrance. He reached his hand up to cup her jaw, turning her to meet his gaze.

" You are mine, and mine alone now, do you understand?"

she nodded . Yet he was not satisfied with her answer and stayed where he was. the feel of him so close sending shudders through her body.

"Do you understand?"

Faye noticed the seriousness of his tone, the territory look in his eye. His words sinking in, the weight of them pressing down on her.

"Yes, I understand"

He leaned in and kissed her, as he pushed inside her. She gasped at the sudden feel of him completely inside her. he pulled out and pushed fully inside her again, causing her to moan. he continued his method, until she began to scream. her juices flowing down his member. He pushed fully into her once again, and stayed. her moaning making him twitch inside her. he moved his hand to her clit and rubbed small circles. When a sweet mew escaped her, he pumped into her deeper. her walls began to tighten around him, as she neared the edge. He could feel himself losing the control he had. at the sweet sounds of her screams. she writhed under him, begging for her release. With one last push he felt her fall over the edge, arching her back and screaming his name. Her walls contracting around him, pulling him in with her.

As the afterglow set in Faye ran her hands down His back, enjoying the feel of him.

"well….That was…"

Vulpes stilled, his face buried in her neck. She took a deep breath.

"Very…...overdue.."

He chuckled the vibration flowing down to her chest.

"Indeed."


	3. Sunspots

**I**

The smell of smoke and burning flesh crept into Faye's nostrils. she moved her attention from her wounded leg to the men busying themselves around her. Their red armor splotched with blood and the setting sun, caused a sick brown color. She watched them pull the dead into distinguish piles, their own and the enemy. the morbid sight not fazing her, the ache in her leg pulling her eyes back to it. The blood oozed out in a slow trickle.

"Caesar approaches," Legate Lanius deep distorted voice echoed from behind her.

Ah, of course he would inspect their handy work. Congratulating both of them on their bloodied victory. The legate more than she, a sad fact she knew all too well. Legion women had a place, and despite her achievements, she knew, knew that she would not be on her pedestal for long. Knew when she agreed to Caesars invitation, knew from the moment she stepped into that Cove, what her decisions would bring her. She could sacrifice some liberties if it meant some civilization to the Mojave. From what she had seen of both sides, from what she had learned, was Legion..

Faye Wrapped her bandana around her wound, and stepped to her feet, swaying back a little, the legate reaching his large hand to steady her.

"Courier,?"

"let us speak with our Lord."

The meeting with Caesar went as expected. Faye stood uninterested with the conversation, her eyes glancing towards Vulpes. The previous night replaying. she wanted more, more of him. she wanted it now. she could feel her adrenaline rushing and her heart race, but something was amiss. she swayed slightly her head becoming light. The figure of Caesar becoming a blur. Vulpes cast a wary glance her way, he watched her sway back once more. Her eyes closing, and on instinct he reached out to steady her, gaining an annoyed look from the legate. Faye swatted his hand away blinking her eyes and righting herself. She tried focusing on Caesar her vision blurring once again, and her head spinning. she felt her eyes close, Vulpes tight grip encased her shoulder as everything went dark.

**II**

"Faye."

"Faye?" Vulpes voice eased into her consciousness. "Courier?"

She groaned, Why did he call her that? weren't they beyond pleasantries?

Her eyes cracked open, the light blinding her. She rubbed her eyes trying to focus. Vulpes was staring at her with those damn blue eyes..

"I had a strange dream."

He averted his gaze and went back to what he was doing.

"You passed out.. YOU. have LOST a decent amount of BLOOD. And...you are dehydrated"

She sighed as she felt his warm hands move across her…..bare thigh. She sat up, causing her head to spin, causing her to collapse back on the bed.

" I wouldn't move just yet."

Fiery pain shot through her leg. What the hell was he doing? This time she sat up slower using her hands to support her weight, Her left shoulder burning. looking to Vulpes she realized he was stitching up her wound her pants removed and she was clad in her underwear and tank.

"Stop. Moving, "

More pain, this time sharper. She whimpered and eased herself back on to the bed. Her eyes staring at the concrete above. He met her face, she was still staring at the ceiling. he followed her curves back to his hand, unable to help himself, she was always a pleasure to look at. The way she curved. Her hips dipping at just the right point. By Mars he wanted to touch those places. To hear her scream his name again, He pulled his mind back from the past and continued his work.

"Ahem, The Brute says you fought well."

Faye giggled at his "pet" name for the legate. She looked to his process on her leg, Marveling at the way his fingers slid the needle through her skin , the thread snaking through.

"oh... Did... He!?

The pain, from his stitching was worse than the wound itself. she jerked her leg as a particular stitch threaded through her skin.

" take it easy!"

A chuckle crept from Vulpes , He gripped her thigh.

" I can not finish if you keep moving.."

Being the sadistic man that he was he tugged a little harder as he finished the last stitch. her irritated whimper satisfaction to his ears.

"For someone who flirts with death, you sure act like a child, at times. "

He bit the thread breaking it,and tying it off, he reached for the gauze at his side and began wrapping her leg. Faye watching the care in which he took.

"For someone who complains of my childish behavior, sure does enjoy taking care of me."

He smiled,

" I make sure all my men are capable for the field"

" but. I'm not one of _your men. "_

_Touche Courier_

As he finished the dressing, his thumb glanced the edge of her panties. a shudder cascading through her stomach as she inhaled sharply. Memories of the previous night pushing forward. he caught her eyes, his hand resting on her inner thigh .Before he could remove his hand, she sat up. Placing her hand on his.

She moved his hand up her thigh, inviting him to touch her more. Her stomach knotting with desire. He leaned in,his lips barely touching hers. He could smell her faint arousal, his fingers ghosting her covered entrance.

"we...now….is..not..."

"please,"

she ground up into his hand, causing him to cup around her, rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Master, Inculta?"

The voice of the legionary reverberating off the concrete looked at the intruding legionary.

"What. Is. it?"

Faye stifled her giggle, at the dismayed look on the young man. He looked between the Courier and his fuming superior.

"uh..Ahem. Lord Caesar…...He…..wants to talk to...you..both of you.."

Vulpes waved the Legionary away, looked to Faye, She couldn't hold back. she erupted into a fit of laughter.

"I'm glad you find the humor in this. "

"did...you...see… his.. face. Oh my Gods! I thought he was going to shit himself"

She leaned into him still giggling.

"he will when I'm done with him "

His words vibrating in his throat. Faye laughed harder.

"oh, don't ...crucify... the poor thing." she said between small kisses along his neck.

Vulpes snuck his hand up to her nape. Pulling it back exposing her neck. She sighed a small protest until his mouth was on her. Nipping the tender flesh. Her body relaxed, and she moaned with want. vulpes pulled away, his hand still tangled into her hair.

"Get Dressed. Caesar awaits."

He stood and tossed her jeans towards her. Hitting her in the face. And went about picking up his first aid kit.

**IV**

Vulpes felt the eyes of his brothers on him as he left Faye. Faint whispers swirling around. Sometimes he wondered if they were any worse than the slaves with their gossip. Surely his attention towards the Courier had circulated by now, and he assumed the most recent event was the cause of the whispers. not to mention they had undoubtedly seen her leave his tent the night before. probably even heard her, he smiled at least it would play to his ego and reputation. He halted, Caesar would question him, rumors or not. They would talk about them, and his Lord would not be too pleased. He looked toward the makeshift headquarters, best get it out-of-the-way.

As Vulpes approached the group of men Caesar acknowledged him .

" Vulpes! speak with me."

Caesar looked to the other men waving his hand.

"leave us"

He sat, motioning to Vulpes to join him.

"I have heard a juicy rumor today. In regards to you and the Courier, please enlighten me."

_Mars is punishing me_. Vulpes stared at his Lord, trying to pick his words carefully. he could see the irritation building in the older man. he knew something , and it unsettled Vulpes not knowing what it was. Caesar taped his fingers, tilting his head at his Frumentarii silence

"Vulpes…...Are you, fucking her?"

Vulpes sat up straighter,

"I..Sir.."

"Yes or No, Inculta."

"In a manner of speaking Sir."

Caesar sat back, a loud sigh escaping him. His index and thumb clinching the bridge of his nose.

"You put. Me. In. a difficult situation Vulpes…..I have not officially approved your coupling, you have undermine my authority. However, I had hoped for this. she is loyal to us, and has proven herself on numerous occasions. It would please me to see her bare Legion heirs. especially from one of my more trusted men."

Vulpes, sat in silence. For once unsure how to answer his Lord. Not trusting his tongue. his betrayal hung in the air. He _would_ be punished.

"May I speak freely my Lord?"

Caesar waved him on.

" I take full responsibility, may I suggest lashings. That I be made an example. She.. the Courier is not completely familiar with all of our rules and regulations."

"I will take that into consideration. In the mean time, I approve of your pairing. I do not do this lightly you know, If at anytime. She becomes a distraction to you, I WILL send her to Flagstaff."

"Yes My Lord"


	4. Flaws

**I**

Lucius sat listening to Vulpes over their meal. If there was a man Vulpes trusted more than Caesar it was Lucius. He had on occasion gone to him for advice and guidance when he needed it the most.

"just like that? No lashings? Just...a warning?"

"Lucius, Would I lie to you?"

"I suppose not, You got off easy Inculta."

Vulpes felt Lucius disprove, the man had been Legion for a lot longer than he had. He was well-respected and was an enforcer of the rules.

" I know, you would rather see me lashed for it."

Lucius glared at him.

"No, It's just. Lord Caesar favors you, as well as myself. I fear our lower ranking brothers will see it as a sign of weakness. Our Lord is not well, even if the Courier did remove that tumor, he is still not well."

Vulpes chewed silently thinking on Lucius words. He was correct, their Lord was ill, was aging. He still worried about his Lords well-being and if the Brute would be the next in line. He was sure the monster would have him on a cross at the slightest infraction. He shuddered at the thought.

He felt an elbow jab into his side

"Speaking of which, there's _your_ woman Vulpes."

Vulpes followed Lucius nod, Faye was sauntering over. Her steps a little misplaced causing her to stumble. She didn't seem her self. she swayed a bit, then he noticed it, a glass bottle in her hand. Anger bubbled up in his chest.

"Is she.."

" I believe so" he cut off Lucius, standing.

He caught up to her before she reached the small circle of men.

"heeeeeyyyyyy yohhh"

She leaned into him her hands sliding down to the front of his waist. Vulpes pushed her back, his hand digging into her forearm.

"Oww...let go.."

"Shut your mouth. I swear to Mars. Are you Intoxicated?"

He reached for her bottle, Bringing it up smelling it, the liquid burning his nose, he tossed it to the ground.

"Hey! thats...alcohol, abuse."

She tried pulling away. only to have his other hand grab her hair at the base of her head.

"Ow. wat da FUCK. Let me GO!."

He ignored her and dragged her further away from the group.

" SHUT. UP! You…...You are careless...how...how dare you."

She felt his hands shaking, he released his hold on her shoving her away from him.

"What ...what..the FUCK, I..I.. not _That_ drunk. I only ….just..had a little."

Without warning Vulpes reached for the back of Faye's head, grabbing her hair, pulling it back. He shoved his other fingers down her throat till he felt her gag. He pushed her face toward the dirt as she vomited. He repeated the motion until she was dry heaving. He knelt next to her ear.

" I told. you last night. You. Are. Mine! And...you do...THIS! Just..Just get out of my sight."

He pushed her away, and headed back to the group. Faye stood wiping her mouth watching him leave. The alcohol fading but her anger boiled. _how dare me, how dare him. _With liquid courage she trudged after him. Reaching the group as he sat back down his meal forgotten. She glared down at him, the other men shifting around her. Eager to see the transaction between their brother and the angry female. Vulpes stood, his muscles tight, fist shaking.

"Leave…._Courier."_

"No."

A strange silence hung in the air. then it rang out with a load crack. Faye grabbed the side of her face the hot sting of Vulpes hand lingering. The men looking among themselves. Vulpes noticed a few leave swiftly, probably to fetch Caesar. Faye rubbed the side of her face, her anger washed away. She was left feeling cold and sober.

"Vulpes….I…"

He hit her again, harder. a yelp escaping her, she kept her face turned from him.

"I Do NOT. Care what YOU have to say. I will NOT repeat myself."

**II**

"Get up." Vulpes kicked the cot Faye had slept on.

She groaned and rolled over. Vulpes kicked the cot again, another groan. He bit the inside of his lip frustration building up. She was pushing it with him. He reached down and yanked her upright. She leaned forward and heaved all over his boots. she coughed and gagged.

"I..I am so sorry.." she looked up at him.

He looked down at her his eyes dark. _what is he pissed about_. _I did just puke all over his boots. _She smiled at him, but he turned his back. .

"Get up, you met with Caesar this morning."

_Fuck_

Faye sat on the dirt of Caesar's tent. Her head pounding from last nights indulgence. She watched as Vulpes spoke with Caesar, his anger radiating from him. She glanced around taking in her surroundings, it was odd the tent was empty save for one guard herself and the two men speaking. She could barely remember the night before. she had found a bottle of vodka and like the idiot she drank the damn thing to empty. She hadn't even know why Vulpes was so angry with her.

"Courier." Caesar called.

She stood, a little too fast for her headache and almost vomited again.

"Yes my Lord"

"Vulpes tells me, you were intoxicated last night? You do know I forbid those substances."

_oh shit,_

She had been so ecstatic with her victory it had slipped her mind.

"I….I...forgot...my Lord…"

Caesar was silent, Vulpes couldn't contain his anger, he spoke without thinking.

" YOU….FORGOT!"

"Vulpes. Do not forget, we have Your insubordination to deal with as well, do not make it worse."

Faye looked up,

"My lord, He had nothing to do with...last night, I..It was all me."

Caesar laughed

"No, my dear. There are somethings I know you are not familiar with, and, your….._activities_...with each other….. have been brought to my attention."

_Just one thing after another_, She would end up on a cross at this rate.

"Now, to your punishment. I can NOT have this happen again, nor can I let this go unnoticed. Vulpes, what do you think is fitting?"

_Please oh gods please…._

Vulpes stood staring at her, His eyes clouded with anger.

" Thirty lashes.."


	5. Wicked Game

_**AN: More smut...well...porn, enjoy. **_

_**Wicked Game**_

Vulpes Inculta was brought out of his reading by the sudden sound of someone entering his tent. He looked up, muscles tight ready to lay into another insolent young legionary. He had grown tired of their habit of interrupting him. As the flap moved he realized it was someone different. It was _Her._ His anger still boiling form last nights events. He did not want to deal with _her._ Faye shuffled towards him, eyes cast down biting her lip.

"Vulpes? "

He turned back to his papers, not wanting to look at her pathetic display of guilt.

"What. Is. It…._Courier?_

Faye bit her lip harder, copper spilling on her tongue. She hadn't thought this through. hadn't thought he'd still be so angry. hadn't thought..._that's right, you didn't think._

"I...wanted. to talk to you….about last night.." her eyes looking up at him.

Vulpes' eyes shot up to Faye's as she spoke.

"what, is there to talk about?"

Faye almost lost her courage, under his glare.

"well. I. Wanted to apologize... "

Vulpes eased His hand to halt her words .

"I do not wish to hear it. You should . Leave, and go face your punishment. "

"Bu..."

Vulpes stood, knocking his chair back.

"NOW! "

She jumped as his chair fell back from his speed. She stepped back, Hate, and self loathing began to churn in her belly. She stepped to the tent entrance,

"You know what, _Vulpes_…..FUCK YOU! Fucking ASSHOLE!"

Before she could make it through the flap she felt a vice clamp down on her wrist. She looked to Vulpes as he dragged her back inside. his free hand encircling her neck as he shoved her back towards the table. It digging into the small of her back, tears blooming into her vision.

"Vulpes. Please. I know you're angry with me. I... Made a mistake... I should have never did what I did. Please…Ill go….."

Vulpes loosened his grip, Faye eased back on the table. The tears poured from her, drawing trails on her dust splattered face.

"I am. TIRED, of your MOUTH."

Vulpes hands clenched at his sides, Faye noticed him shaking, she cast her eyes down. She was tired to, tired of fucking up everything. She felt Vulpes move closer to her, her body tensing at his proximity. The man took up more space than his body was built. she felt so small in his presence. the air hung between them, the past days events unspoken. Faye felt his hand reach to her jaw, lifting it up to look at him.

"You. Infuriate me. You disrespect me...in front of my….our brothers. YOU, YOU. MUST learn the way of things. YOU WILL NOT do this again. Do you understand me?"

"I..You? forgive me?"

"This will not happen again. "

Faye pushed her pride aside, it was the closest thing she'd get with him.

"It will. not happen again, I promise"

Vulpes moved his hand to her neck pulling her close to him, his head burying into it. His teeth digging into the soft flesh. her body molding into his touch. she moved to catch his lips but he pulled away. His hand tightening on the back of her neck, her hands sliding to his waist band.

"No."

He batted her hands away, and moved behind her. his hands sliding to her back, pushing her forward on to the table. He slipped his finger into the band of her jeans, tugging them down to her knees. He halted her as she tried kicking them away. Forcing her thighs together. Righting himself he moved his hands down her firm butt pushing aside her underwear. his fingers slipping inside her. and sliding to her clit, rubbing it. Faye moved her hips,grinding against his hand.

"No, Stay."

She stopped a whimper escaping. as he pumped his fingers more, twirling them inside. He removed his hand as he felt her wetness flow into his palm. satisfied, he pulled himself from his pants. positioning his erection between her legs and rubbed the head along her entrance, feeling her juices drip on to him. she shuddered and moaned wanting him inside.

"Vulpes...Please."

"No."

He continued sliding his member against her. Pushing against her sensitive bud. She pushed back against him, His hands reaching to her hips to steady her.

"Do not Move."

"Pleeeaaassee, "

He let go of her hips and leaned in close to her ear, his breath ghosting along her neck.

"You will. Respect me. "

He pushed against her harder with each word. the head of His member inching into her entrance.

"Yes!"

He gripped her hair.

"Yes, what?"

"YES! I will respect you."

He placed his hands back to her hips pushing her away from him. He continued with his earlier activity. Her legs shaking with want and anticipation. He grew even harder against her, as he felt her juices drip from her. her moans echoing in his ears.

"Vuullppees..Pllease."

He thrust deep into her, she molded around him. He continued to thrust in and out of her with brutal force, his hands digging into her hips. he needed to hear her scream. He felt her cum around him, this time he kept his control and thrust harder, making her scream and her nails dig into the woods. He didn't care how loud she got, he wanted his brothers to hear, hear him break her. She began to cry as her body and emotions gave in, her legs shaking as she Slumped across his table. unable to maintain his control, at the feel of her. The tightness in his back releasing as he spilled inside her.


	6. Whore

_**AN: Thank you all to those that have followed this. I love you all. Trigger warning. Potential Rape and violence on women. **_

_**Whore**_

**I**

Faye was glad to be back in her element, running parcels. she ran steadily, missing the feel of just being a simple courier. She ran until her lungs burned. The night air making it worse. Oh how she missed it. she slowed to a jog, catching her breath. She wanted to get this done fast, not because she hated it, but she wanted to do her job well. she took pride in it. She'd get to Nelson deliver Caesars word to Dead Seas then move on to Novac as an ambassador. easy peasy, shed be back at the fort before she knew it. she was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she did not notice the three men that approached her.

The firm chest that Faye collide with shock her from her nostalgia. she stepped back, noticing three men dressed in the tan tactical pants and shirts that was common among NCR recruits,She so didn't need this right now. She took a wider step back trying to catch her breath when she heard something that made her blood run cold.

"Legion whore" one said.

Her head snapped up,scanning the small group. _fuck_, She slide her hand up, grasping the small round metal that had dislodged itself from her shirt. They had seen the bull. She moved her hand to her hip,

"ah ah, I wouldn't do that."

her hand ghosted the hilt of her Katana. Cursing her self, her ten millimeter was holstered to her thigh to far, to be discreet. and these three where to close, and too armed for her to strike efficiently with no damage to her self.

"Thats right . That mark you wear its Legion. ain't it? You one of their whores? like that courier"

Faye looked to the one speaking, she could faintly make out his features, in the desert night.

"Wait. You're that courier! Oh man this is too good! you running messages for Caesar by your self?"

He turned to his comrades, a large smile spread from ear to ear.

"hey guys! It's that courier. "

"no Fucking Way!"

"oh shit,"

He turned back to Faye.

"well bitch, you gonna find out what happens when you fuck with The bear. "

She stepped back once more reaching for her gun, but the man was faster, grasping her wrist causing her to jerk forward, falling face first at his feet, he swooped his arms down grabbing her under the shoulders. Faye brought her head forward catching him in the nose.

"hhhhgggg, you fucking bitch. Thomson some help. "

Faye propelled herself backwards, tripping on her feet as she turned around. with panic setting in she ran in the direction she thought Nelson was forgetting she was armed .

But the one named Thomson caught up, grabbing her jacket collar swinging his legs in front of hers and bringing her face down into the dirt. Before she could recover she felt his weight press into her. He spread her legs and penned them with his knees.

_Oh no. No no no._

Faye started squirming flailing her arms back . But Thomson only got rougher, pulling at her pants. She could feel his hot breath against her ear.

"Think you can kill NCR and not pay. Well guess what bitch your gonna pay. "

"Thompson Enough!, you'll get yours, lets take this whore some where out of sight, Novac just a mile away, I don't need a caravan stumbling onto us."

"you got lucky bitch, Martinez here just saved your ass" thompson mumbled as he pulled her to her feet, his hands digging into her arms.

II

They had taken her weapon. Her favorite Katana ripped from her hip and thrown in the dirt. Faye fought the men the few miles to camp furlong hope. They were not gently in the least hitting her each time she ring leader of the group (who she now knew was Martinez) dragged her into a tent, her feet digging into the dirt. Martinez pushed her into a chair.

"You two! keep an eye on her, i'm getting some supplies"

As he left faye glanced sidelong at the men. They shifted uncomfortably Thompson moved closer to her and she turned to face him, taking the fighting stance Lucius had taught her. The man stepped back.

"look Wade the kitty has claws. Is that why they keep you? You a naughty kitten? I bet you are, "

He wasn't looking at faye. He was looking at Wade with a devilish smirk. His attempted attack flooded to the front of her mind as she watched him fiddling with his belt buckle. He rushed Faye pushing her against a desk. Penning her limbs down. His tongue sliding down her neck. His hot breath ghosted across her ear.

"why don't I show you what a real man can do. "

his hand slide up her thigh to rest on her crotch. Sliding up to her belt. Faye lend into him and whispered.

"why don't I show you what a legion whore can do. "

before Thompson could react Faye sunk her teeth into his exposed neck. Drawing out the sweet Cooper taste she loved.

Thompson jerked screaming , causing Faye to clamp down harder. she noticed movement in her peripheral as Wade rushed towards the tent opening.

"god dammit! Thomson! "

Martinez hand grasped the nape of Faye's hair, making her release her nightstalker bite. Thomson stumbled back screaming holding his wound. Martinez glared down at Faye, the dark crimson liquid trickling down her chin. She spat a blood filled wad straight into the his face.

" te ipsum! profilegate dog! "

Without hesitation Martinez punched Faye square in the face, everything went black.

**III**

Vulpes Inculta was a reasonable man, for the most part. This however was not something he would be reasonable about. He had not received word on Fayes arrival to Novac. she had promised, promised to send word. And she had not. thats what he got for giving her to much leeway. She was so irresponsible. How could she do something like this, to _him_, of all people. A fire started in his mind, _no, _She would not have been so naive, she knew better. Knew better than to provoke him, she had learned her lesson. No, something was amiss. His anger began to boil in his gut, she was in trouble.

"Master Inculta?" one of the slaves voice brought him back

"Yes."

"Lord, Caesar wishes to speak with you Sir."

IV

_Mars, hear me, shedd down a kindly ray from above upon my life, and strength of war, that I may be able to drive away bitter cowardice from my head and crush down the deceitful_

Faye sat in a chair, her limbs tied down, a makeshift gag in her mouth. repeating her prayer. She had gotten herself into yet another stupid situation. If she had only grabbed her Katana she wouldn't be tied down with NCR dogs beating her every chance they got. At least her would be rapist was indisposed. she understood it, they were angry. They'd lost the war, lost comrades, she'd do the same to any of the roles were reversed, though she'd make sure they'd beg for death. Not this lame attempt at breaking her. She'd been through worse. If they let her live, she was sure Vulpes would kill her, or _oh shit. _

She had missed her check in, He had trusted her, and She'd fucked up again. She was in for it. She wouldn't be able to walk at this rate. Here loins ached with the thought of him teaching her, her lesson.

Faye noticed another NCR walk in. She glared up, only to realize this one was different. She noticed his posture, pure legion. _Fuck_ here was her death angel. Caesar had sent an assassin, the cold fear spread down her back. This was it then. She bowed her head in anticipation.

"You, cease to amaze me...femina. "

She glared up at her lover, _sneaky son of a bitch. _ A growl exploding from behind her gag. As he removed his helmet and face wrap. Vulpes crossed his arms admiring her present state. He'd definitely put that bandana in her mouth to good use later. She'd learn, to be more careful next time. If there ever was a next time.

" I found, something. On my way here. "

He produced her katana from behind him. Her eyes lit up, and she bounced in her bounds. Her chair swaying a bit at the movement. Vulpes reached over and undid the knots binding her legs, receiving a light kick to his chest. He slapped her thigh, as he moved to her wrists. Prompting a grunt from her.

He cocked his head at the sound of lazy foot falls. He cut the rope with her katana yanking her out of the chair and pushed her to the corner. His index finger moving to his lips. She nodded as he slide her blade into her hand. He stepped away from her moving towards the tent opening. Placing himself on the inside. Waiting.

"what the fuck! Where the hell did she go... "

Vulpes plunged his ripper into the back of Martinez, blood splashed onto his arms. He looked to a dumbfounded Wade, his eyes widening in fear as Vulpes stepped towards him shoving his blade into Wades abdomen, twisting as he dug it in deeper. Faye approached him as he pushed the dead boy off, a warmth growing in her back at the sight of Vulpes. Blood had splattered on his pale face, his blue eyes intensifying from the contrast . The fluid dripping from his fingers as he reached for her face. Red smearing onto her jaw. His thumb running across her lips. She wrapping them around it sucking. Her tongue wanting to taste the Iron. He eased his thumb away from her.

"theres one other, "

It didn't take them long to find Thompson, he laid on a Cot sleeping. Vulpes noticed the bandages wrapped around his neck.

"how did that happen? " his chin jutting out.

"he touched me.. "

Vulpes stepped toward the sleeping man unsheathing his ripper. Faye extend her arm halting him. He fixed her with a pointed look.

"please, let me. Do it. "

"Faye. "

"please "

Vulpes stepped back, holster his blade. He extended his arm towards Thompson. Faye stepped forward kicking the cot.

"Hey Thompson "

He Shook awake,his eyes widening at the sight of her. Before he could stand she pounced straddling him, her blade pressed against his throat.

"Ahhhhhhh. I wouldn't do that. You see Thompson, the thing about being a Legion whore is, our... Masters... are always close. By"

She cocked her head.

" and you see my friend over there. Well let's just say. He. Is not. Happy. With you.. "

His eyes shot to Vulpes, blood trailing down his temple.

" he wants to teach you a lesson. And believe me when I say he is a very very good teacher. But he has decided I get to teach you that lesson... You wanted to know my insides? "

He shook his head side to side as she leaned in.

"so I guess. This means I get to know yours"

Faye slide her blade from his neck, pointing into his chest, and dragged it slowly down past his navel. The blood pooled around her thighs, soaking her pants.

Vulpes watched, her hair cascading down her back, Thompson blood splattering onto her chest as she pulled his entrails out. She looked like a war goddess. His breath catching in his throat at his revaluation. She was revealing in the darkness of revenge. And he was proud, proud to call her his.

_**AN: Dawww. So R&amp;R I would like to know how I'm Doing and hey What would you guys like to see next from theses two. Don't be a scared to PM me :)**_


End file.
